Team Katori
by Rikku9314
Summary: Little did they know their greatest adventures were to come...Multi-chapter of OCs.


So this was an idea me and my friend Evy (known as I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi on here and Sorceress2000 on deviantart) came up with: Create a team of OCs based off of real people. So we chose ourselves and two of our friends on DA to be these characters. This will most likely be a one story thing, but it will be a multi-chapter.

**Katori Nara** - Team captain and daughter of Shikamaru and Temari (Evy's character)

**Maruko Yuhi** - Second cousin of Kurenai (father was Kurenai's cousin) and second in command (fmorgana's character)

**Kisaki** - No family name, main taijutsu user of the team (Reggie's character)

**Hanawa Hyuga** - Branch member (no more curse mark since Hinata became clan leader), medic ninja, newest member of team (my character)

Here is how the timeline is based off of the series:

Naruto and the gang are in their late 40's. Naruto is finally Hokage and married Sakura, producing one child, with whom my character falls in love. Neji and Tenten are married, producing offspring for Katori to love, Shikamaru and Temari got married and had Katori and her brother, with whom Maruko falls in love with, Lee and a random character got married and had a son for Kisaki to fall in love with. That's about all you need to know for now. Without any further ado, here begins the story of...

Team Katori.

* * *

It was a calm day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was out, the birds were singing and the children were playing. It was a time of peace, silent but for the happy murmurings of the villagers. Surely nothing would disturb this wonderful day….

"What? A new team mate? But what's wrong with just the three of us?" The sudden outburst of noise caused a flock of sparrows to fly from their perches in the trees near the training ground up into the sky.

Katori's auburn eye twitched. "Maruko…first of all you just spat on me," she said while wiping her face off with her arm. "Second of all, it's not up to me whether we get a new team mate or not. That's a matter for the Hokage, and you know it. If you have an issue with this, go take it up with him." Maruko scowled at her with her hazel eyes.

"Look, it's not like there's anything wrong with our team," Katori sighed at her team mate, waving the document from the 6th Hokage in Maruko's face and shaking her long russet hair. "That's not what he's trying to say. He just thinks that, well…in general there are teams of four. We're only a three woman squad. Plus this girl's a medical specialist; she might come in handy in a pinch."

"I guess…well I still don't like it and I don't mind saying so." She walked off to stand next to their other team mate who was sitting and observing quietly from a rock in the middle of the training field. "What do you think about all this, Kisaki?" The slightly younger woman shrugged.

"I agree with it. It makes sense. We do need the extra member, and she IS a medical ninja. I'm sure it'll be alright in the long run. It'll just take awhile to get used to her probably." She brushed a lock of short reddish-brown hair away from her eyes, staring up at the sun. "I just hope she gets here soon. This heat is killing me."

"You can say that again." Maruko stretched out onto her back on the rock, light chestnut tresses spilling off the sides while she looked at the clouds that moved slowly across the sky. She narrowed her eyes and smiled "I AM looking forward to having another girl to tease…wonder what nicknames I can come up with for her.…"

"Shut up, you two, here she comes," Katori waved her hands at them, telling them to be silent. Maruko jumped off the rock excitedly and ran to stand next to her captain as Kisaki slowly walked over to both of them.

The girl they saw walking towards them could have been no older than seventeen. Curly bay colored hair framed her lavender Hyuga eyes and she walked with an air of slight timidity, though they could immediately tell she was willing to be friendly with anyone who was friendly to her.

"Oooh, a Hyuga," Maruko whispered to the other girls. "Hey Katori, now your dose of Hyuga eye candy will be fulfilled each and every day!"

"Oh, Maruko, we both know she only has eyes for one Hyuga," Kisaki smirked. The oldest kunoichi glowered at her teammates. Maruko smiled as the advancing girl stopped in front of them. She could already tell that this was going to be fun.

"Um, hi…I'm Hanawa Hyuga. I guess…I guess I'm your new team mate." The new girl looked at each of them and smiled slightly, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

Katori smiled warmly back at her. "Hello Hanawa. My name is Katori, and I'm the captain of this squad. And this is Kisaki…." she said gesturing to her left as Kisaki smiled and waved, "…and Maruko." Maruko grinned and walked straight up to Hanawa's face.

"You're kind of young to be a jonin, aren't you?" She looked the younger girl up and down. "Yep, definitely too young." Hanawa backed away slightly, giving the older woman a look of incredulity.

"Is she always this personal?" she asked the other women past the kunoichi that was staring at her straight in the face, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," they answered in unison. Hanawa shifted her glance back to Maruko.

"Your name is Hanawa right? Can I just call you Hana for short? It's easier. Or maybe you'd prefer Curly since your hair looks like a bunch of curly fries…or even ramen noodles," Maruko said, grabbing a lock of Hanawa's hair, pulling it down and watching it bounce back up. She smiled. "Cool…" she said reaching for another.

Hanawa knocked her hand away and marched past her to talk to the other kunoichi who were shaking their heads. "Hana is fine, thanks," she said and she passed her by.

Watching her, Maruko grinned. Oh yes…this was going to work out just fine…


End file.
